


She's in my Quarters

by Smolbeanee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolbeanee/pseuds/Smolbeanee
Summary: This is my take on the "She's in my quarters" meme.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 109





	She's in my Quarters

Kylo Ren stomps, turning on his heel to 2 stormtroopers standing behind him.

"She was in my quarters. Lock down the ship."

He stomps away, eager to get to the ship. Once he is out of sight one of the stormtroopers throws down his blaster.

"Shit"

The other turns to him, his tone so happy his mask might as well have a smile on it.

"I told you they were together! Pay up."

The first stormtrooper grabs a bag he had tied to the waist of his armour and throws it at the other. 

"Of course they're together, the universe loves proving me wrong. And no enemies have that much sexual tension."


End file.
